


生命不等式

by SleepyLuna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyLuna/pseuds/SleepyLuna
Summary: 大概是写的如何面对生命不等长的问题





	生命不等式

吉斯曾认为人生不过几十年可活，至多堪堪过百年。

可他在明白这一点以前，就已失去了父亲，他只能从墓园的墓碑上知道这一点。

葬礼由父亲生前的同事们代为操办，整个过程安静、肃穆、悲伤，人们关注死多于生。吉斯被塞进一套不那么合身的黑色西服里，手捧父亲的遗像，木然地看着身边的大人们进行一项项仪式。牧师赞颂父亲优秀的品格，同事们缅怀他曾带来的欢笑，友邻们祈祷他的灵魂得到安息。吉斯眼里满是身着黑衣的人来来往往，风在耳边呜咽，带走他裸露肌肤上的温度，触感逐渐变得迟钝；刘海戳进眼里带来的疼痛却被放大，温热的泪从眼眶涌出，顺着脸庞滑落，带来些暖意，可又在风中带走了更多热量。

“ **吉斯。** ”呼唤他名字的声音像是从远处飘来。

一只宽大的手落在他肩上，带来一些温暖，眼前的男士单膝跪下，与他平视，壮实的身躯又驱散了一些寒意。那是父亲生前交好的一位同事，他低声嘱咐吉斯坚强起来，好好生活。

吉斯甚至还没有到彻底明白生死为何物的年纪，就被命运嘲弄着夺去双亲，丢进生活的旋涡里，独自前行。

他在承受不了的时候一次次回到这里——他悲伤记忆的起点。在拒绝与被拒绝中，他扼杀了自己与人交际的渴望，在孤立与被孤立中他被人贴上乖戾的标签，然后他会回到起点，说上一会儿得不到回应的心里话。他看过一块块墓碑不断做着减法，略去极大和极小的数字，明白了自己还要再忍受几十年便可解脱。

那时，吉斯用数字衡量生命。

 

“ **吉斯！** ”公主和他在狭小的驾驶舱内争论。

如果马莫拉之刃有心推翻伽尔拉帝国，为什么一万年了他们还没有成功！公主质疑自己的敌人里是否真的存在盟友，言语里还有对自己母星与家人的思念。

这太轻易了。

 

曾经以为自己奋力奔跑，就终有一天可以追上，如今竟又被轻巧地拉开了距离。

戈壁是他不断追逐的地方。他开着飞行摩托紧紧跟在那人身后，沟壑岩壁飞速向身后掠去，疾风在耳畔呼啸，扬起的风沙落进头发里。忽然，眼前人直直向悬崖前进，他猛地刹住车，目瞪口呆地看着那身影在落地前稳稳停住，不禁发出赞叹。

只要掌握住时机。希罗说。

白日将暮，落日的余晖洒在二人身上，身旁的机车反射着温暖的橘光，像打翻了一杯蜂蜜柚子茶，有些温暖，有些酸涩，也有些甜蜜。自父亲去世以后，吉斯第一次有了可以全心依靠的人，找到了攀援物的藤蔓开始慢慢生长，一圈又一圈，紧紧不分离。

然后漫长的生命忽然变短到零星几个数字。

只能维持我身体巅峰状态几年。他如是说。

吉斯已经长大了些，他不再是孩童了，可还是第一次真切意识到生命尽管不会那么快终结，但也会枯萎，有些人更是如昙花一般，绚烂一时，然后沉寂。

 

我们冬眠了一万年。

公主说出这句话的神情就好像在说该给我的汽车加油了。巨大的数字，于某些种族不过是弹指一瞬，可是对人类是遥不可及甚至不敢想象的距离。在地球上，人们能看到某些远方星星的光辉，但那些星星自己却已经消逝，光跨越难以用日常尺度丈量的距离，传递生命泛起的涟漪，是它们曾以某种形式存在的证明。

当生命被拉长到千万年，对于短命的人类来说，那便与星辰无异，只是一串抽象的数字。相反，自己短暂生命里煎熬的时日才更真实，吉斯明白那是何等感受。

处在自己生命中心的那个人说要去宇宙，接着便消失在星星间，一如自己的父亲头也不回地踏进火场。不发光的卫星在夜空中无迹可循，手中思念的箭矢也不知该射向何方。有人说探索队拿的不是宇宙观光列车的车票，而是地狱的入场券，被地狱三头犬（1）拖入亡灵的世界。直到新闻也确认了杳无音讯的探索队成员任务失败，小队三人真正被从世人从人间除名，落入哈迪斯（2）的冥界。

谎言，都是谎言！

吉斯不愿相信希罗的生命已经结束，自己还在追赶着他，他就不可能消失。自己没有母亲，又已失去了父亲，不能再失去兄长。

几年沉积，一朝爆发。飞船坠落那晚，吉斯跑得足够快，快到他终于追上希罗，终于不用再靠痛苦来证明自己活着。

 

“ **吉斯，不要放弃！** ”妈妈在鲸鱼背上如此说道。

于是，永远到不了里的永远，因为妈妈的话而变得短了一点。

吉斯和妈妈一起跑进了时间的漩涡里，过去与未来在这里不时交汇，当下不复存在，只是不断从未来变成过去，然后再拧成一团。生命的意义也随之扭曲，错失的过去渐渐补全，尚未遇见的某些未来也成了定局，成了定下了终点的旅程。剧透太多未来就会无法改变，还好小说的结局不知被谁撕掉藏了起来（3），吉斯的未来还只是些碎片，浮光掠影中他看见自己仍在追逐那个生命。

那就在这段不知何时会到头的永远里尽力向前吧，追赶，再追上一些。

吉斯追了整整两年，个子高了些，头发长了些，心里也装下了更多人。

 

可是不断追逐着的吉斯不知何时觉得自己跑得过快了。身边人渐渐被岁月夺走了时光，留下名为衰老的印记，唯独自己仍是年少的模样。

那些墓碑没有错，是吉斯错了。人类是只有百年的寿命，可他不是，他不完全是前者，后者也更不适用于他。他花了几十年才醒悟到自己对生命尺度的理解错得离谱，不是他追得不够快才追不上生命里的其他人，而是他的生命旅途比其他人要长得多。现实沉重的引力让某些人过早坠地，回归尘土，这是他无论如何也追不上的。可其他人与他也是两个世界的人。高楼落下的金属球何时落地全凭引力做主，其他人的生命从高楼开始，而吉斯的生命始于高楼之上。

曾与人承诺要相守余生，可这余生过得比想象中更快，几乎只是弹指。吉斯不想独自为枕边人的生命做主，终还是开口询问。

意识移植、身体克隆、人工智能接续、冬眠……凡此种种皆被对方温柔地拒绝了。

“ **吉斯！** ”他呼唤道，声音依然温暖、轻柔，就像那个记忆深处的傍晚。戈壁的风夹着砂砾粗野地吹着，可阳光却还是那么让人依恋。

“ **继续战斗下去！** ”他说。

是啊，吉斯曾追他追到满宇宙跑，自己也变成了在宇宙游荡的孤儿。即使身旁亲友相继老去，自己也仍要战斗下去，为别人，也为自己，为宇宙，也为生命。

我们来自星辰，也终会化为星尘，不要在我身上使用那些技术。

他如此要求。吉斯自是不会拒绝。

你就像掠我星系的彗星，相处时间虽短，但我很高兴能遇见你。

吉斯多想自己能慢一点。

我生命的终结不是你的结束，我们仍会在星宇间相伴，你也值得新的相遇。

 

之后，时间开始飞速地流逝，身边的人与事走马灯似的闪过。吉斯战斗着、生活着、欢笑着、痛苦着。生命太长了，每往前走一步，起点就退后一步，他有了新的际遇，却也在遗失回忆。宇宙的生命也是如此吗？要用幂表示的跨度里，从有意义到无意义，从主观活着到客观存在，此处火光燃起，那处星光泯灭，一切都成了碎片，再也串联不起来。

他遗忘了葬礼上凛冽的寒风、戈壁上驰骋的欢呼、并肩作战的信任、做阶下囚的永不放弃，遗忘了被排挤被孤立的苦涩、拥抱时流下的泪水、耳鬓厮磨的温存、余晖里的晚霞……每一张脸都变得模糊，直到世界变成纯白一片，自己仍在原地，不再活着，只是存在。

“ **吉斯……** ”

除自己以外空无一人的世界里有声音飘来。

“ **吉斯！！** ”

有人从光里走来，向他伸出手。

吉斯在自己的世界里第一次看清了那张脸。

尽管满头白发，可他脸上却毫无衰老的迹象，暖风一样的声音在世界里流淌。

“ **我来带你回家。** ”

吉斯抓住了他伸出的手，迈向炫目的白光里。

 

耳边响起了维生仪器滴滴的响声，漂泊的意识也渐渐回到身体里。

吉斯睁开眼，白色的灯光有些刺眼，伸手想遮挡一些光亮，却发现已被人牢牢握住，只得偏过头，慢慢睁开眼。

身边人告诉他，他在战斗中吸入了有致幻作用的气体，昏睡了很久。

吉斯恢复些体力以后，起身给了那人一个拥抱。“ **我回来了，希罗。** ”

 

幻觉亦是现实，生命的表盘重新继续走动。

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：冥卫四（Kerberos）的名字来自地狱三头犬（Cerberus）。
> 
> 注2：哈迪斯（Hades）是希腊神话中的冥界之王，地狱三头犬是其宠物；普鲁托（Pluto）是罗马神话的冥王，也是冥王星。
> 
> 注3：《神秘博士》梗，被剧透/看到的未来不可改变。
> 
> 注4：幻觉中引号里的话是现实里的希罗对吉斯的呼唤。


End file.
